Renesmee's 1st period
by carpediem1234
Summary: Well the title explains it all. This is a oneshot about renesmees first period


Hi guys. This is a oneshot about renesmee's period. Please review.

"Alice, can we go please. You've been in there for 3 hours." 'I'm coming Nessie. Patience is a virtue! 'God I loved my aunt but sometimes she just irritated the hell out of me. 'Language, Nessie' my father said in a stern voice. My father Edward was a mind reader, his ability to read minds frustrating. My mother was a shield, my aunt could see the future, my uncle could sense emotions and I could show my thoughts by touch. Not your average family , right. Oh, one minor detail; we were all vampires. Well 'vegetarian' vampires as we all drank animal blood.

I was a half vampire, and could also eat human food. Anyway, today was the first day of the vacations and I needed to go for some serious shopping with my aunt Alice. She was the ultimate shopper, the one that thought if clothes day and night. And she was buried in her closet for the past 3 hours doing God knows what.

I was seriously considering going without her. My stomach was hurting and for the past 1 week, I had been having major mood swings. Finally Alice came down. 'Okay, Nessie I'm ready to go. Soon we were rushing down the road in Alice's Porsche. It ran so smoothly. I was waiting for the moment I turned 16 by vampire standards to get one of my own.

We entered the only mall in Port Angeles, well the only mall that Alice had deemed fit for me to go shopping. She had decided and told me that all the other stores were rubbish and not worth our time. She pulled me towards some designer store.

At this point of time, I was focusing on keeping my bloodlust under control, but not Alice. I was surprised she had her thirst under control so well. Probably the result of all the clothes in her sight. Signing , I followed Alice and listened to her nonstop chattering about clothes. Today I was wearing a black T-shirt with white shorts. I didn't feel cold at all, one advantage of being a vampire.

I began to notice odd things. People were pointing at me and whispering amongst themselves. One girl let out a long scream and ran to her mother ,all the while pointing towards me. My stomachache had increased and I began to feel slight twinges in my back. I was about to find Alice and tell her I wasn't feeling well, when a drop of blood fell to the white tiled floor. My instincts went wild. I ran from there as fast as possible, maintaining my human façade.

Alice was suddenly beside me, pulling on my arm. She had a horrified expression on her face. She pulled me towards the car and then laid some newspapers on my seat. She silenced my protests and made me sit down. We were at the house in less than 10 minutes.

Everybody was waiting for us. My dad had a strange look on his face and my mom seemed almost proud. Meanwhile, I started to wonder if there was anything wrong with me. I felt wet and sticky. Dirty somehow. Was there something wrong with me?

Mom took my hand and led me to the bathroom. "Take a bath, baby. I'll answer all your questions after that" I took off my clothes and was appalled at what I saw. There was a dark stain of blood on my panties and even on my shorts. Why was I bleeding?

I opened my mouth to scream for my mother but I heard my father's soothing voice outside the door. "Don't worry renesmee. Do what your mother said. Well explain everything. Just stay calm. " I took the fastest bath I could manage and rushed out of the bathroom.

Alice was sitting on the bed holding out what looked like a square packet of cotton. She held it out to me and showed me how to put it in my panties. "This will help with the bleeding"

I went downstairs to find my family looking at me apprehensively.

My mom started to explain what had happened to me. She explained about adolescence and its changes, periods and a bunch of other stuff. Me, I was too mortified to think of anything. The fact that I had just had my period in front of my vampire family and thy all knew about it, embarrassed me to no end.

I just wanted to lock myself in my room and forget this day ever happened. After mom had explained all the gory details, I quickly asked her if I could go upstairs. I went to my room and soon fell into sleep.

Pls review!


End file.
